Lazos
by frikitas.com
Summary: Sakura sabe que olvidar a Sasuke es imposible, ¿por qué? Porque por más que lo desea no quiere hacerlo. Este día, lo que más le gustaría es lanzarle chocolates a la cara. ¡Feliz día de la amistad, Pame!


* * *

**Lazos**

* * *

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_

—Te prometo que lo traeré a Konoha.

¿Cuántas veces me lo ha prometido? No sé que pensar, no es que no crea en sus palabras, si no que sencillamente no sé si me siguen interesando. A ti no te interesamos, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos olvidarte y dejarte ir? Sí, Naruto y tú tienen un lazo más haya de la hermandad, ¿pero qué nos une a nosotros, Sasuke-kun?

Dejaste muy claro que yo era un estorbo en tu vida. Nunca le tomé importancia, talvez aquellos sueños de niña eran más fuertes que cualquier fría palabra que pudieras dirigirme. Talvez, y sólo talvez, yo en verdad te amaba. Talvez, yo aún creía que tú podías ver algo más que una compañera en mí, ¡pero qué equivocación! ¡Ni siquiera me veías como eso!

Naruto me mira, y sonrió por inercia. Él no tiene la culpa de que tú seas un completo estúpido. Cuando quisiere redimirme, odiarte y hacer todo lo posible para hacer feliz a Naruto. Pero sin ti aquí, él nunca tendrá todo lo que quiere. ¿Nunca podrás salir de nuestras vidas?

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me dijiste que era peor que Naruto. En esos momentos quería morirme. Tú, la persona a la que más _amaba_ me estaba comparando con un completo inepto. Ahora sé, que además de que tenías razón, yo no merezco que me equiparen con Naruto. Yo nunca podría perdonarte, y él lo que más quiere es volverte a ver. ¿Por qué no te puedo absolver? Tú eres el único que no me permite conseguir mi vida. Te has llevado todos mis sueños contigo, infantiles, sí, pero al fin y al cabo era lo que yo quería. Y lo peor de todo es que lo sigo queriendo.

¡Cuánto quisiera olvidarte!

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta Naruto, preocupado.

Apenas me di cuenta que estoy llorando.

—No pasa nada —le aseguré—, sólo que los viejos recuerdos son… amargos.

—¿Entonces, vamos por algo dulce?

—¿Qué no ves todos estos dulces? —Le interrogué señalando el enorme montón de caramelos frente a nosotros— ¿Acaso quieres hacerme engordar?

¿Para qué cuidarme? Me pregunto irónica. Ya no hay nadie a quien le quiera parecer linda. Pudiera ser que ahora comprendo que necesito verme bien a mí misma.

—Sakura-chan, pero tú estás muy linda. Por eso tienes tantos chocolates.

—Pero tú me diste la mitad.

—Muy linda.

No puedo evitar reír. Es un estúpido… pero es mi estúpido.

¡Cuánto quisiera hacerlo feliz! ¿Sabes? Esa es una de las razones por las que sigo en tu búsqueda. Nadie podrá vivir tranquilo hasta que estés en la aldea. Me duele decir que me incluyo en ese grupo.

Antes, lloré porque no quería que te fueras. Ahora lloro porque no puedo olvidarte.

Cada una de tus gélidas palabras se han quedado gravadas en mi mente, no sé si es por masoquismo, o porque quiero seguir escuchándote inconcientemente, pero ahí siguen y no creo poder sacarlas. Tus profundos ojos me siguen mirando con desprecio, pero al menos me miran. Sé que soy una tonta, pero no sé que hacer.

Talvez, si no me hubieras agradecido podía haberte dejado atrás. Pero no, el egoísta de tú tuvo que dejarme con la duda. ¿En verdad apreciabas lo que hacía por ti? Nunca lo sabré, y no es porque haya perdido la esperanza de encontrarte y patearte el trasero, si no porque tú nunca fuiste de las personas que dicen lo que piensan. Yo creo que es porque tú mismo no sabes lo que sientes, y tienes miedo de averiguarlo.

Decías no querernos, ¿pero cuántas veces no arriesgaste la vida por nosotros? Talvez por eso nos llamabas estorbos, nos apreciabas y no podías darnos la espalda. Al menos, eso es lo que quiero pensar.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —me pregunta ingenuamente Naruto, sin saber que estoy pensando en ti.

—Vamos con Sai, tengo unos chocolates para él también.

—Sakura-chan… no sé, pero creo que no le gustaran mucho.

—¿A ti no te gustaron?

—¡S-sí! Pero…pero…¡Sai es raro!

—A todos les gustan mis chocolates.

—Bien, vamos.

Recogemos algunas cosas que teníamos en la mesa y nos levantamos. Creo sinceramente que mis chocolates son buenos… sólo que no les dan una oportunidad. ¡Son una gran fuente de vitaminas!

—Sakura-chan…

—¿Qué?

—¿Y esta caja?

Volteo para ver de lo que está hablando. Una pequeña caja azulada con estrellas, con dos S gravadas en ella.

—No te preocupes, es vieja.

-—¿Para quién era?

—No recuerdo —le miento.

—¿Sabes? Yo creo que las cosas que haces con amor siempre quedan gravadas en los recuerdos de los demás.

—¿Y a qué viene eso?

—Ni idea —me contesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Apenas recuerdo cuando hice esa caja. Tenía once años, y era un catorce de febrero. Yo quería darte una sorpresa, pero al oírte decir que odiabas lo dulce la guarde en lo más profundo de mi closet. Siempre he omitido aquello que no te agradaba, en todo.

—Sakura-chan…

—¿Ahora qué, Naruto?

—¿Cuándo regalaras esa caja?

—Algún día se la aventaré en la cara a alguien.

Naruto mejor se queda callado. Pero esa caja está destinada para ti, Sasuke-kun. Cuando te la entregué, habré saldado cuentas contigo, ya nada me unirá a ti, aunque verdaderamente nada lo ha hecho. Talvez aún la conservo sólo por miedo a ya no tener nada que ver contigo.

—Sakura-chan…

Sólo lo veo amenazadoramente. Se acerca a mi oído, y me susurra:

—Te prometo que el próximo año obligaré al teme a regalarte algo lindo.

Me quedó estática, congelada frente a la puerta del jardín. Los cerezos caen lentamente tras de mí y Naruto se aleja aun sonriendo.

—Por cierto, nunca le quitaste el nombre a la caja.

Lo escucho salir, y obligo a mis piernas a avanzar para alcanzarlo. Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír. Miro por un momento a los hermosos árboles rosados que plante hace tres años, y no puedo evitar desear verlos a tu lado.

Feliz San Valentín, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

_¡Feliz día de la amistad, Pame! Sé que esto es basura pura, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer xD Espero que les gustará, especialmente a ti, Pame, ya que fue tu regalo por la mejor amistad-enemistad de todas *_*) _


End file.
